


The One Where Charlotte Is Finally Free (AKA F**k Sam)

by BeckWeeps



Series: 5 times Henry Hidgens gives someone a hug and the 1 time everyone hugs him back. [5]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Break Up, Charlotte really needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fuck Sam, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I am very fond of charlotte she deserves the world, Parental Hidgens, Post-Break Up, Zoey is only mentioned, she doesnt actually appear lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckWeeps/pseuds/BeckWeeps
Summary: Hell yeah I finally let Charlotte cry. Now she can start to smile again!
Series: 5 times Henry Hidgens gives someone a hug and the 1 time everyone hugs him back. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The One Where Charlotte Is Finally Free (AKA F**k Sam)

“Charlotte, you know we’re not working anymore. We don’t fit. We haven’t fit for a long time now. It’s better for both of us to end this before you get even more hurt by this!”

When Sam had come home from work on time for once, Charlotte had thought that maybe...hopefully...things were going to get better after all. She hadn’t expected this.

“Well I know that Sam sweetie, but I just thought- Well I mean it seemed like therapy was going so well Sam, we’ve even been having cuddle night!” Charlotte’s voice was shaking. “I thought we were getting better, I thought...I thought you loved me again.”

She Hadn’t Expected This.

“Charlotte. I really don’t know what you’re expecting from me! We both know you spend more time at that Hidgens guy’s house than here. And Charlotte, you know I’ve been seeing Zoey. Quite frankly I’m shocked we lasted this long! We both know you’re far too good for me.” Sam's voice rose in frustration, startling Charlotte even more.

Her cup shattered on the floor, hot coffee spilling everywhere, burning her as it fell.  
“I...I’ll see myself out then Sam. Zoey is a good person. Don’t make the same mistakes with her. She deserves better.” 

The harsh winter air helped break Charlotte out of her haze. Of course she had seen it coming. It had been coming for years. And yet, she Hadn’t expected it. How could she have expected what happened? She walked around aimlessly until she ended up outside Henry's house. She lingered at the doorstep, unsure if she even wanted to impose.

“Charlotte dear? You’ll catch a cold lingering outside like this...and with no shoes on too?” A hand gently wrapped around Charlotte’s arm guiding her inside. “Come on, your slippers have been warm under the radiator all day and I just put the kettle on for some hot tea. I’ll make you a cup, let’s get you sat down and comfy”

Her hands wrapped around a warm mug. She had zoned out again, the passage of time no longer mattering to her. Charlotte blinked, her eyes meeting Henry’s - who was looking at her with such concern.   
“Thank you for the tea Henry” Charlotte took a sip out of the mug. Perfect. Henry really did make the best damn tea. “I hope it wasn’t too much of a hassle for you.” She already felt lighter, the tea and the care shown towards her helping a lot.

“Now you know it’s never a hassle or a bother to help you Charlotte. What happened though? Why did you walk home without any shoes or a coat? Weren’t you staying with Sam for some time?”

Charlotte sighed. Then, she lowered her tea, placing it carefully on the coffee table taking care not to spill any. “It’s nothing important Henry, me and Sam have just...he just. Well lets just say we’re no longer together.”

Henry wrapped an arm around Charlotte, lightly squeezing her shoulder. She relaxed into the touch. Charlotte started tearing up, the words not stopping now. 

“He told me I should have seen it coming, that I should have expected it. But how could I have seen this coming? He was coming home earlier and taking me out to dinner and we were even having cuddle night! How was I meant to see this coming? I just…I don’t understand.” 

A pause.

“I’m sorry Henry it’s not fair of me to complain about all of this to you. You look exhausted, you should be sleeping instead of listening to me rambling on like this.” Charlotte laughs lightly, finishing off her tea. “Go and have a nap or something while I cook some dinner, you deserve a rest Henry.”

“Charlotte dear...there was no way that you could have expected it, Sam had been so good to you lately. How could you have seen it coming?” Henry shifted closer to Charlotte and whispered, “You deserve better than him, he didn’t treat you how you deserve.” Then, with a gentle smile, he pulled Charlotte into a tight hug.

Charlotte went still for a moment, then relaxed into the hug, as she finally allowed herself to Feel the hurt that had built up over the last few hours. She let herself break, mourning the loss of her relationship. Yes it wasn’t healthy, or happy all the time, but at one point, her and Sam were happy. They were Happy and In Love. 

And she still loved him, how could she not? She just couldn’t Love him anymore. 

And he couldn’t Love her either. Maybe he hadn’t Loved her for a while.

So why did it hurt so much?

The whole time she was falling apart, Henry kept her in a reassuring hug, keeping her close as he whispered soothing words.   
Finally though, Charlotte’s tears stopped. Her shaking stopped. She pulled herself away from Henry with an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry Henry, I made your jumper all wet. Go change, I can put this one in the dryer for you!” She pauses, “And thank you for listening to me ramble Henry, you know I’m always here to listen to you as well.”

Charlotte smiled once again, a more genuine smile this time as she ushered Henry up the stairs to change. 

She was going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops its been a hot minute since i put out one of these for you all! I swear next time will be quicker. I have Ideas for the final part of this fic.  
> Hit me up on tumblr if you want to @sapphic-rowlet


End file.
